A Nuclear Thirst For Love
by Postumus
Summary: Can Bella bring out the humanity in the monster she loves? Which of her two suitors will she choose, and will she follow her heart or her desires? And who is the enigmatic new figure who just moved into town? Join me within as we discover the answers to these and other questions. This story is a one shot composed as a collaborative effort with friends, enjoy.


A Nuclear Thirst For Love, Part Three 3/2

Bella looked up, deeply into his deep, deep, eyes, glowing warmly red and he held her tenderly to his side. "Oh Godzilledward" she swooned, a warmth spreading through her, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you!" Rawwr, he sadid in hsi seductive, deep baratone. Bella blushed "Oh you fiend you, not in public". Rawwwr? "Please you must have manener, no one can know tha we are together, for our is a forbidden love." Godziledward nodded gravely, his chcisseld features bending in time to her heartbeat. Rawwr he said, gravely. "NO you mustn't go, I don't know what I shall ever do without you, please, don't take the sum;mons, I know your'e scared but you can resist the urges". Godzilledward shook his head sadly, and tromped of into the distance, a small, sad explosion going off as he tread upon a gass station. Made all the worse because it meirror ed the explosion in his heart, worse even than when Destroya gave him a nuclear heart attack. He wanted to stay with her, he did, but he coud not resist the enticing scent of her warm, human blood. Oh to be a kaiju cursed with vamparisim, tis a grave burden, for no amount of mortals could sustain his bloodlust, and most of the other kaijju were already vampires. He would meet with Mecha vampire king Giddorah and allow the execution to pass, for only then could he be fred from his great, radioactive burden.

Bella watched him go, distress in her heart, as the last of the sparkles disappeared over the horizon I apuff of radioactive smoke, Godzilledward's discoball like form finally beyond her site. She broke down into tears "How can I live wouthout you!" she cried. And so she stayed for forty days and forty nights. And on the forty second day she felt a gently caress up her shoulder as astrange for blotted out the sun. Looking behind her she saw a giant wolf. And she scared, but then the wolf cried out "NO human female, do not fear me, for I am not really a wolf, but a werewolf. My true form is htat a pterodon, for I am Rodacob, sexiest of the kaiju, bearer of the face that ha slauncehd a thousand spaceships, irresistible to the leadies and with a charisma score Over Nine thousand!". Bella swooned at the sound of Rodacob's voice. Not sice Godzilledward had left had she felt these feeling brewing within her. "no" she muttered quietly to herself, "I can't betray Godzilledward this way". "Forget about him" came the forcefull command form Rodedward. "he has left to face the vampaiju council, and they will surely kill him in revenge for his revealing himself to thwe world and crashing the economy with his blinding vampire sun sparkes. I am sorry Humand Female, but Godzilledward has fought his final war. But do not despire" he cried with great dramatism! "for" he said with a saucy tone "we do not need to fear the sun, for we can can love in the shade, baby." With the overpowering allure ofh is words, Bella was completely smitten. "Yes, let us go together to yo pad, we will have beautiful childen together." Rodacob blaned at this, unsure how to react to the clearly disturbed woman in front of him, but she was smoking hot so he ran with it.

She mounted Rodacob for the flight, feleing his smooth sclay flesh pulsating beneath her in time to his breathing, such forceful breathing since he wasn't undead. They prepared for takeoff, but then another cry ran out. The sun was ocne m;ore blotted out by a great form as the largest mottth eitheeer of htemmm had evvverrr seen flew majesticly oooveeer hteir heads. "Bella, NO!" he cried, his voice reverberating with all the buty of the music of the spheres, "Hey, LIshten" cried the two fairies perched upon the moth's majestic head, "You cannot trust Rodacob, for one he was a great beast, who trashed Tokyo" the words hit home, and the fairies helped their master to lock in on Bella's heart. Filled with an anger that raged like the flames of the sun at this new revelation, Bella turned to the beast beneath. "Rodacob!" she cried "Is this true?" "I am sorry to say it is." Came his sorrowful response. "but I swear, I am a changed man now, no longer do I trash the human cities." The great moth scoffed at this, his disbelief being convincing enough for bella, as he hovered radiantly in the blue sky he gave forth his warning. "Some creatures neover change, and he is one of htem. He cannot contain the beast that lurks within him, for though Rodacob may be good, Wolfdan may never be redeamed. Believe me, I have tried to tame his beast and it doesn't work." As his words hit home and Bella's eyes were oped to the truth Rodacob gave forth an anguished cry "Mothry Sue, why must you always sabatoj my relationships". "For the same reason you sabatoged ours! I hate you, but I canot recover, and only by drowning out the pain with a string of empty promises and broken women can I fill the void of your lost love." Heu, Heu, Heu. Bella felt for his sorrow, and wanted nothing more than to mend his broken heart. He may have dropped his past lovers like a sack of bricks once he was done with thiem, but she was special, she knew this time would be different. With a mightly leap she jumped from rodacob's back to Mothry Sue's, feeling the warm fur beneath her, so much more soothing and comfortable than Rodacob's hard scales. Mothry Sue nodded with satisfaction, dawned his cool shades and beat his wings in preparation for a most erotic flight.

Just as they were about to take off, yet another voice joined the frey. "Bella, my love, I have returned, and with Mecha Vampire King Goddorah's translator too. I have relaised now my folly, for though I am a radioactive corpse, likely to give you vampire cancer, I have learned that with you I am still alive." So saying Godzilledward returned to the seen, his majestic form shining in the sunlight. But hwen he gazed upon the scene he was taken by an expression fo shock and horror. "Rawwwwwwwwwr!" he cried out in anguished anguish "Who are these, explain yourselves." The now corenered monsters began to create an excuse, but Godzilledward cut them off angrily, his range akin to a nuclear explosion of passion. "No!" he cried, "there can be no explanation, you shall pay for what you have done. You would have three boyfriends, but htere can be only one." This was athe last word out of Godzilledward's beautiful lips before he completely succumbed to the vampiric rage. With a single blast of his radiation beam he wiped the betrayer and her conspiritors of fhte map, Mothry Sue disappearing in aninstant into a pile of ash, the others following soon after. His humanity gone, having forever given up hope of recovery, Godzilledward stormed into the ocean and made for Tokyo, his heart set upon returning to his good, steady job wrecking shit up, like his mother told himto before he got mixed up with this carzy bitch and went all goth. And so Godzilledward lived happily ever after. The citizens of Tokyo, less so.


End file.
